Breaking From Fate
by Inuyasha-Kyo12
Summary: What if Inuyasha and the gang,Sesshumaru,Naraku,and Koga went Humans/Demons School? AU Some lemon later If you hate Kagome, then you can read.If you LOVE Kagome then you be mad but you can read if you want.


Disclaimer: We don't own any of the Inuyasha characters. They belong to Rumiko Takahashi. Any of the other characters belong to us though.

Warning: There is some Kagome bashing, so if you are a Kagome fan don't read the story. The bashing isn't that bad though and is sort of subtle. Also some characters might be OOC.

Chapter 1

Emily frowned to herself. stuffing her books into her locker.

"Great. Just great. I'm fricken late for lunch," she huffed. She closed her locker and walked to the Cafe. After grabbing her lunch, she walked to a hardly occupied table, seeing as it was the only one with available seats.

"Can I sit here?" Emily asked the girl who was faced the other way.

"Sure," the girl turned to face her. Emily was stunned, because staring back at her was the most gorgeous girl, possibly in the universe. Emily forced back a twinge of jealousy and smiled, "Thanks. I'm Emily."

"I'm Avery," Avery said with a stunning smile.

"Sup Emily," Max eased into the seat next to Emily. As usual, his girlfriend Tanya followed him.

"Hi Emily," Tanya grinned.

"Can we sit here?" the group turned to see a pretty girl. She was holding hands with a tough looking guy. Although the group didn't personally know the two, they knew who the two were. The girl was Kikyo, a powerful and well-known Priestess. The boy was Inuyasha. He was only a half-demon but he was stronger then some full demons.

"Sure," Max shrugged. Inuyasha slightly glared at Max. He would never admit it, but Max was good-looking. That's what he didn't like, since he was afraid the popular human boy would take Kikyo from him. He only stopped glaring when Kikyo squeezed his hand reassuringly.

-FF To Lunch-

Max stared at Sango. Her hair was tied up in her usual ponytail and she had her exterminator clothes on. On anyone else, Max would have thought that her pink exterminator outfit would have looked horrible, but he thought it looked beautiful on Sango.

Naraku took a quick glance at Tanya and, to his surprise, he didn't feel like killing anyone. He thought she was beautiful even. Which was strange to him because the only other person he ever thought was beautiful was Kikyo long ago. He thought it was ironic how he had fallen in love with Kikyo before and she had been with Inuyasha. And now he was in love with Tanya and she was Max's girlfriend.

Drake tried to nonchalantly look at Ayame. She looked the same as always with her trademark iris flower. Drake could feel his face heating up as he stared at Ayame. She looked amazing. He let out a small sigh as he ran his hand through his spiked dark hair, wondering how he was going to get the pretty wolf demon to notice him.

Samuel stared at Kagome, who was sitting slightly off to the group. He felt sorry for the pretty girl. He had heard what happened to her to leave her friendless. It took place before she even came to the Demon/Human school. Originally she, Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango, and some small fox demon named Shippo had gone around searching for pieces of the Shikon Jewel, which Kagome had accidentally broken. They had all been a close group of friends. He didn't know all the details but apparently Kagome had tried something to get Inuyasha to forget Kikyo and choose her but it went wrong and the whole group had become angry at her. Since then they had stopped being friends with her, although Kagome still tried to hang out with them in hopes that they would forgive her. Word had spread out about what she did and nobody wanted to be friends with her.

Samuel had been angry at first but realized he was just like Kagome. Although he had friends, nobody else tried to befriend him and in his group of friends he was "Kagome"; The outcast. Unlike Kagome though, he didn't have good-looks. Even Alexander, who had unfortunately moved away, was still closer to them. His group of friends hardly included him in conversations and they often forgot to invite him along to the several activities they did or they never invited him along to hang out when they all were hanging out. He stared at Kagome, making a decision. He would befriend her and make her feel wanted and loved.

Emily peeked at Miroku from the corner of her eye, smiling slightly. Then she quickly frowned. It was Drake she liked. She sighed in defeat.  
>Who am I kidding? Drake wouldn't like me if I was the last person on Earth, she thought sadly. Although Drake was the new kid with school, along with Avery, he had attracted a lot of attention from the female population, including herself. She looked back at Miroku and she could feel the butterflies in her stomach.<p>

Sesshomaru was sitting across from Shirleen. Sesshomaru kept staring at Shirleen, but every time she turned towards him, he turned away.

"Is anything wrong?" Shirleen finally asked.  
>Sesshomaru stared at her with a cool gaze, "I don't need to give a reply to a weak human." Shirleen frowned slightly but ignored it.<p>

Koga was sitting two seats away from Avery. He kept staring at her but when she look at him, he looked away and then she got up and went to take a seat next to him. Koga started to blushed when she was near him but he was also really happy.

"Hey Koga? Are you staring at me?" Avery asked

"Not really. I was staring at a Tanya," Koga lied although he really liked Avery since she transferred to Demon/Human school, she looked super cute and after that he started to fall for her and before he realized it he was in love.

"Liar. I know you were staring at me," Avery said.

"No I wasn't," Koga said.

"I know but I need a reason to come and talk to you because I think you are cute," Avery said.

"Hey guys! Sup!" Bankotsu said, leaning forward towards Avery.

"What the hell do you want?" Koga yelled.

"What the fuck is your problem?" Bankotsu asked starting to get upset.

"Hey guys! Stop fighting or whatever or else!" Avery frowned.

"Or else what?" they both asked at the same time.

"...I'll never talk to either of you!" Avery said both said nothing and took Avery's words to looked away from Avery and went to throw away their walked to their rooms.

"Well, what just happened?" Emily asked while she walked to where Koga was sitting. Miroku followed Emily but he went to sent where Koga was sitting. Miroku followed her but instead of sitting next to her, he went to see where Koga and Bankotsu.

"How about we stop fighting and arguing and just be friends so we wont lose Avery?" Koga said.

"Sure why not but I'm only doing this so I wont lose Avery. Next time we see Avery we should apologize," Bankotsu suggested.

"Yeah we should go back and talk to her but before we do that..." he paused, "HEY MIROKU WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT?"

"So I've been caught so see ya I'm going to tell Avery. I bet she will love hear this," Miroku smirked while he started to walked away but he was stopped by Koga and Bankotsu.

"You fucker! Tell her and die!" Koga glared.

"If you tell her then I'll hook up with Emily how that and maybe I'll tell her to break up with you and come to me or

I'll tell her your secret!" Bankotsu threatened.

"What secret?" Miroku asked.

"That you like her!" the other boy replied.

"Fine. I won't tell Avery and you won't tell Emily," Miroku begrudgingly agreed.

"Deal," Bankotsu smirked

. 


End file.
